BrookeThe Unknown Hero
by It's still rock and roll to me
Summary: Brooke awaits the day that she gets to see the dragon's egg, but it misteriously dissapears, along with Arya. Brooke wants to fight, which girls are not allowed to do. so she takes matters into her own hands. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Mother always told me that I would never grow up to be a warrior. However, growing up in the Varden has made a fighter out of me. I wanted to fight Galbatorix himself one day, and I wanted to kill him. However, that would never happen, because I am not a Rider. Well, I am not a Rider yet.

See, today is the day that I get to see the dragon's egg. It is one of the last eggs in existence. All the children of the Varden are presented to the egg, as well as all the Elvin children. I have waited for this honor all my life. To become a Rider would be the most amazing thing that could ever happen to me. It would make my father be proud of me, although he would find someway to criticize me about it.

I am second in line out of a hundreds of children. My father, Jormundur, secured this position for me. The only person in front of me is Nasuada, the daughter of our leader, Ajihad. It is unusual for two girls to be first in line to see the egg, but we live in unusual times.

Father says that girls should not be Riders, unless they are elves. He believes girls cannot fight as fiercely or aggressively as boys. He has never seen me spar or shoot arrows. I have a deadlier shot and a superior fighter then any boy in the Varden. They all will become warriors, but not me. My job will be squeezing out babies, cooking, and cleaning. My life will be wasted if I cannot fight.

At last, Ajihad is mounting the stage. People began clapping and Ajihad bowed his head slightly, motioning people to quiet. Behind him were the two bald magician twins. They were shifty

"People of the Varden! The presentation of the dragon's egg will not occur today. Everyone should go back to their homes immediately. There is no reason for panic." His last words did not mean much, for panic did irrupt. A roar of chaos rolled through the crowd. People began scrambling t find their children. I hurried to catch up with Nasuada.

"What do you think is happening?" I asked her. She frowned, pushing a stray strand of her dark black hair behind her ear.

"Something bad has happened. She how worried my father looks?" We sped up and reached our fathers, who were in deep conversation.

"But, where is the egg?" My father hissed urgently. Ajihad motioned him to be quiet.

"What is going on, father?" Nasuada asked her father. He put a dark arm around her neck.

"There is nothing to worry about," he said calmly, flashing a half-smile at his daughter.

"Father, I am no longer a child! Just tell me what is going on," Nasuada snapped, glaring at Ajihad. I had never seen this side of Nasuada. She has always respected her father, and yet here she was, raging at him. For once in my life, I was frightened. Ajihad sighed deeply, tiredly.

"The elves' convoy has been intercepted by servants of Galbatorix. Arya's guards were found dead, and Arya is missing, along with the egg," he explained. I exhaled. If Galbatorix had Arya and the dragon's egg, we were doomed.

"Come Brooke, we must get home," my father stated, grabbing my tanned arm with his muscular hand. And off we went, to ponder our demise.


	2. Chapter 2

We quickly walked home, wedging through the scrambling crowds as quickly as possible. On the way, people asked my father what was happening, but he waved them off impatiently.

At last, we reached our quarters, where my mother and younger brother nervously awaited. I noticed two things about my mother that were different immediately. Dinner was not cooking and my mother now had a knife on her belt. I looked at my father, then back at my mother.

"What is happening?" My mother asked my father timidly.

"Nothing serious. Just a…inconvenience," my father lied.

"Inconvenience? Arya and the egg are missing! That is more then an inconvenience!" I bellowed at my father. I received a glare as a response.

"Well," my father said at last, breaking the ominous silence, "I must be off, there is much work to be done." He left, leaving me with my mother and brother.

"We should go make dinner," my mother said gently.

"I hate cooking," I snapped, "I am going to the sparring field."

"No, especially not now. The sparring yard will be full of soldiers at a time like this. You could get seriously hurt."

"Mother, I am a better fighter then them!"

"Girls don't fight! How many times must I tell you that? You are lucky that I even let you go to the sparring yard," She cried defiantly. "If your father knew that you go there, who knows what he might do!"

"Elvin girls fight! I wish I were an elf like Arya. She fights better then any man in the Varden."

"Well, fighting men didn't get her far did it?"

"I bet she is still alive somewhere. And I am going to go save her!" My mother laughed harshly.

"She is in Urû'baen. You will never save her. It can't be done by anyone, not even an elf." She spat out the last word like it was a curse. I glowered at my mother.

"I am going to my room," I told her, "I am not hungry." I raced to my room, flinging myself onto my thin pallet. I wanted to fight so much. I got up and retrieved from its hiding place.

I had won it years ago in a sparring contest. I had dressed up like a boy and entered under my brother's name. I had named the sword Adurna, which meant water. It was the only word that I knew in the ancient language. When I was younger, a magician had taught me some simple spell, including one that summoned water from the earth. The sword even looked like water, for it was an aqua blue with a diamond in the pommel. Wave-like designs were imprinted into the blade, and a line of ancient language runes ran along the handle.

I grabbed the sword's belt, sheathing the blade. I gathered up my traveling cloak and my travel pack, which I filled with all the money I had, which wasn't much, a pot and a pan that my mother had given me long ago, my bow and arrow, and a canteen. I would buy or steal anything else I needed.

Silently, I crept out my window and hastened out into the street of Farthen Dûr.


End file.
